Doom Clock Event
= Doom Clock Event = The Doom Clock Event is a special event that spawns a "boss" wave of monsters. The monsters that spawn on this wave usually are a lot tougher than the normal monsters a dwarf will face, so knowledge and experience are necessary to survive these events. Doom Clock This is the timer for the Doom Clock Event. It will go down 1 per second, but a mob can spend 100 mana to speed up the clock by 10 seconds. The Clock originally starts at 1200 (12000 mana), but the time decreases with each wave. Once the Doom Clock reaches 0, the Doom Clock Event is started and the wave will spawn in 45 seconds (Note: The time to spawning will also decrease with each successive wave). While the monsters are preparing for the wave, no AI zombies will spawn and normal mobs will no longer spawn into the battlefield, so the dwarves can push back the monsters temporarily while the Doom Clock event is about to spawn. When the Doom Clock hits zero, this sound will start to play: Bopen, the Skeleton King Bopen and his undead minions will spawn. One player is randomly selected to be Bopen, and the rest of the monsters will be his Pirates. Bopen and his minions will deal high damage and do moderate armor shred (40 armor shred). Bopen's cutlass does AoE damage, and Bopen can use a feather in his inventory (textured as a wooden plank) to call forth a skeleton horse as his steed. The Pirates can also steal 1 gold per click when attacking a dwarf, so they can cap shrines or even end games if they are not dealt with quickly. Bopen and his Pirates also have jump boost and a speed buff for about 2 minutes. The Pirates have 50 hearts (100 health) and resistance 3 (60%) and the rusty cutlass dealing 20 damage (2.0 hearts). Bopen's Doom Event can only be activated once per game. Bopen can pass through shrine protection, has SOS resistance, and a skeletal horse. His Sharp Cutlass deals 30 damage (deals 6 damage (3 hearts) to fully armored dwarves) in an AOE cleave effect. Bopen has 100 health (50 hearts) and infinite lives. When Bopen's Doom Event triggers, this song will play: Ogre Magi Ogre Magi will spawn. Two players will be randomly selected to be the Ogre Magi. A Curse will be cast (see below) that seriously affects the dwarves. The Ogre Magi have 100 hearts (200 health) and the Ogre Magi staff/club deals 64 damage 13 damage through armor (6.5 hearts) and has knockback 10. While the players chosen to be Ogre Magi hold their staff it will summon bats set on fire around the Magi, it would also set the ground on fire. Casts Curse of Weakness No P.R.O.C abilities on weapons can be used. The Greater Runeblade and the Axe of Malice cannot PROC or use right-click abilities. Bruce's Horn of the Buffalo cannot be used, so the dwarves will not be able to deal with hordes of AI zombies. The cleave of warhammers is reduced by 2, including Roamin's Righteous Fury. This lasts for 90 seconds, regardless if the Ogre Magi are killed. Bruce is the only player that is able to PROC and roll them during curse of weakness. When the Ogre Magi casts Curse of Weakness, this sound will play: Casts Curse of Doom Dwarves' mana is drained by 350. Mana regeneration rate is also reduced by 15, meaning dwarves with lower armor will be unable to regain mana during the curse unless their armor is repaired. When the Ogre Magi casts Curse of Doom, this sound will play: Dire Wolves All mobs become Wolverines, becoming essentially a fully upgraded zombie. These wolves cannot be PROCed, however, and do the same armor shred of normal Wolverines (40 per hit). When the Dire Wolves Doom Event triggers, this sound will play: Swammie Swarm All players will spawn as Swammies, similar to Rats, but they do low damage (10, 1 heart through armor), high armor shred (30) and they apply 5sec nausea with every attack. These Swammies have 10 hearts (20 heath), resistance 3 (60% less damage), 100% chance Rebirth rate, and they have 100 shared lives. When the Swammie Swarm Doom Event triggers, this sound will play: Goblin Squad All players will spawn as Goblins, and these Goblins are unPROCable and also have an enhanced KABOOOOM! 100 damage (10 hearts through armor), which will send dwarves flying into the air (55 blocks) and cannot be interrupted by damage. Every successful detonation reduces the Doom Clock by 40 seconds, so often the Goblin Squad will be immediately followed by another event. When the Goblin Squad Doom Event triggers, this sound will play: Krungor, King of Ogres Krungor and a wave of Ogres will spawn. One player is randomly chosen to be Krungor, and the rest of the players will spawn as Ogres. Krungor has an Axe that deals 61 raw damage 12.2 damage through armor (6 hearts). Along with his terrifying damage, Krungor is immune to damage for 45 secondss after he spawns and also 30 seconds after Krungor spawns he will initiate a rampage in which all mobs are immune to damage for 15 seconds. Krungor also can give nearby players except for Golems and other Mob Heroes endless strength 2 that shows up as red (blood) particles. Krungor has 200 heath (100 hearts), and has 75% arrow resistance. When the Krungor Doom Event triggers, this sound will play: 'Ghost Blades' Ghost Blades are invisible players that carry one of the dwarves main weapons. They do a high amount of damage (20-25+) and armor shred, and can very easily kill dwarves. They can also right click on a dwarf to teleport behind them. Unlike most other events, Ghost Blades are PROCable. Ghost blades are also able to bypass shrine protection. When the Ghost Blades Doom Event triggers, this sound will play: 'GOOOOLLLLEEEEEMMMMMSSSS' Every monster will spawn as an Iron Golem. Very deadly unless there is a hero, mainly Bruce to kill them, When the GGOOLLLLEEEEEEEMMMMSSSS Doom Event triggers, this sound will play: ' Barnyard Blitz' Every monster will spawn as an Animal. You can be a wolf, a pig, a sheep, a cow, squid, or ocelot. They have a weapon called a Barnyard Blitzer, which does 30 attack damage(3.0 hearts) and 40 armor shred. You have 30 hearts but you are PROCable. When the Barnyard Blitz Doom Event triggers, this sound will play: Category:Monsters Category:Barnyard blitz